


A Lady and A Smith

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: gendrya week 2018 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, AryaxGendry Week, AryaxGendry Week 2018, F/M, Future Fic, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendrya Week, and arya is pregnant with their third, axgweek, they have children, yes i know the week is over and im super late but like life man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: “You know, you’re just like your mother.” Gendry chuckled while twirling Lyanna.“How? I thought Ned looked like mommy and I looked like you?” Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.





	A Lady and A Smith

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes, I know I'm late. But I went through a lot of emotional stuff last week that I didn't have the motivation to write anything.
> 
> This was meant to be for day six which was dancing.
> 
> also, please ignore any typos or errors thanks.

It’s been ten years since the war against the white walkers had ended. Five years since Cersei Lannister had finally received the punishments that she deserved. And it’s been two years since the North has been separated from the Seven Kingdoms and Sansa Stark ruled the North. At first, Dany had not been pleased. There was tension between her, Sansa and Jon. She feared that Jon would break his promise and turn against her with his sister. Although she had a large and strong army, the North were loyal and she was a new queen to the kingdoms. People didn’t trust her yet. Sansa assured her that she had not intensions of going into war with her but due to all the horrible things the North has been through, especially Winterfell, they would like to be their own and independent country. Sansa promised that should be an ally to Dany and after months of long and exhausting arguments, Dany finally agreed. 

Many other things have happened as well. For starters, Gendry is now legitimized and is now a high lord who goes by the name Ser Gendry Baratheon. Despite his title, Gendry remained being a smith and working for the queen. Months after he had changed his name, he was wedded to Arya Stark of Winterfell, and had their first child, Lyanna Catelyn Stark.

Little Lyanna had her father’s appearance; jet black hair with the eyes bluer than the morning skies. But her personality, her personality was 100% after her mother Arya. She was determent, strong and fearless. She always accompanied her father at the forge and watched him for hours working on swords and shield, missing out on her lessons into becoming a proper lady just like her mother.

Right now, Lyanna had just woken up and prepared herself for the day. She was at the dining hall when she saw the snow falling outside the window. She loved the snow, it always made her feel calm. When she went South for a vacation, she would feel anxious. Not one with the sun.

She was so lost at the falling snow flakes that she didn’t hear father walking into the hall.

“Morning, love.”

She jumped at the voice and when she recognized Gendry, she smiled brightly at him, “Daddy!” shouted the six year old as she ran into her father’s arms who picked her up and spun her around.

“What are you doing up so early?” Gendry asked his daughter after putting her down.

Lyanna shrugged, “I think I had slept enough so I woke up.”

Gendry nodded his head and held his daughter’s hand and sat on one of the benches to break his fast.

“Daddy,” Lyanna spoke as she watched Gendry take a bit of bread, “When are you going to teach me how to be a smith like you?”

Gendry swallowed before he answered, “I shall teach you on your ninth name day.”

Lyanna pouted, “But that’s such a long time!” she whined.

Gendry smiled at his daughter. Moments like these, he saw Arya in his daughter’s face. “I know that, darling. But you are too young and the tools are too dangerous.”

Lyanna sat with her arms crossed and was still pouting, “You promise to teach me on my ninth name day?” she asked with her eyebrows raised high.

Gendry nodded, “I promise.” He said seriously.

 

And sure enough, come her ninth name day, Lyanna would learn how to be a smith.

She would wake up early in the morning, too excited to remain sleeping. She almost didn’t go to bed last night but her parents told her that if she didn’t sleep, she wouldn’t be getting any presents tomorrow.

She then would go down the stairs after getting ready for her day and greet her father in the dining hall where he made his promise two years ago.

“Daddy!” She greeted when she spotted the man standing in the middle of the dining hall, arms behind his back and his eyes staring out the window. He turned around when Lyanna greeted him.

“Good morning, my love.” He wrapped his big arms around her and looked down at her.

“Morning.” She smiled up at him, “Are you going to teach me today? You promised you.”

Gendry nodded while he absent mindedly swayed their bodies to some tune in his head, “I will but we shall do so after lunch.”

“Why not now?” Lyanna asked.

“Because it is not wise to work on an empty stomach. And, you still have to attend your lessons with Septa Amber.” Gendry gently reminded his daughter.

“But I don’t to be a lady.” Gendry’s widened slightly as flashes of little Arya yelling at him that she wasn’t a lady, “I want to be a smith.”

Gendry hummed as he continued to dance with his daughter. Unbeknownst to them, a heavily pregnant Arya had just stepped into the hall and was watching and listening to everything that was being said and done.

“You know, you’re just like your mother.” Gendry chuckled while twirling Lyanna.

“How? I thought Ned looked like mommy and I looked like you?” Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Gendry smiled softly. Who would have known that he would have married Arya? He had known that he had strong feelings for the girl who pretended to be a boy and insisted that she was no lady but he never thought that he loved her. He only realized that he did was when he returned to Winterfell and saw her standing next to her sister Sansa. And, instead of Arya punching him like he thought she would, she had actually hugged him and muffled her cries into his shoulders and how thankful she was that he was alive. The punching came later though but he didn’t mind.

And now that they were married, he had a beautiful daughter from her a year after their wedding. When Lyanna turned three, Arya had given birth to a boy and they agreed to call him Ned. And now, Arya is pregnant with their third child and the Maester said it was a boy but Bran said she was pregnant with twins.

“Yes, you look like me.” He told his daughter as he swayed to the imaginary music, “But you act so much like her.”

“How?” she questioned.

“She never wanted to be a lady too.” He looked down at Lyanna, “She wanted to be a night. And she did. The bravest and strongest night in all of the kingdoms. Never once did she lose a battle and because of her, we won the Great War.” When he finished his answer, he crouched down in front of his daughter and quietly said, “But she only became that way because of the horrible things she went through. She was forced to fend for herself. She had to learn how to fight, how to kill. Otherwise she’d be killed.”

Two identical blue eyes stared into each other. Arya held back her tears as she heard the very short and summarized story of her childhood and continued to watch the two.

“But your mother,” Gendry spoke up while standing up and wrapping his arms around his daughter again and continued their little dance, “ended up taking her lessons again when the war had been won. And, as much as you both hate those lessons, I know your mother doesn’t want you to miss them.”

She smiled at her husband’s words. Arya had told him one night in their beds with their arms wrapped around each other that she wanted her daughter to be the lady that she couldn’t be.

Lyanna frowned, “I won’t be a smith?” her voice sounded sad.

“You can be both.” Gendry stated.

“I can?” Lyanna looked hopeful.

“Who said you can’t? Your mother is both a lady and a knight. Who says you can’t be both a lady and a smith?” Gendry said.

Lyanna smiled brightly at her father then nuzzled her face against his pant legs, “Thank you, daddy!”

Gendry bent down and picked up his daughter then pecked her cheek, “I promised that I’ll teach you how to be a smith and I promised your mother that you’ll also be a lady.” He murmured against her long black hair.

“We should wake mommy up and have a name day breakfast!” Lyanna smiled at her father.

“No need.” Arya finally spoke up, stepping out from the shadows. Her voice sounded hoarse, Gendry could tell she had been crying.

Lyanna ran to her mother the minute her feet touched the ground and hugged her mother, made sure she was mindful of her large belly.

“Happy name day, Lyanna.” Arya said cheerfully.

Gendry walked towards his girls and picked up Lyanna.

“Hello.” He greeted his wife before kissing her lips.

“Morning, Ser Gendry.” She chuckled as her husband his eyes at the title.

“Has Ned woken?” Gendry asked.

“No.”

Lyanna wiggled in Gendry’s arms, “I’ll wake him!” and pointed to the floor to be put down and then ran to her younger brother’s bedroom.

“How much of that have you heard?” Gendry asked while wrapping his arms around Arya.

“Enough.” She replied while placing her head against his broad shoulders.

“Seriously, you sneaking up on people is scary.” Gendry grumbled and then smiled at Arya’s snort.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“It’s been twelve years and I haven’t gotten used to it!”

Before Arya could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of their children’s screams and loud running footsteps into the hall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mixing up the days of the axgweek but I'll try to post day five and day seven soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave a comment :D


End file.
